I'm Only Human
by BookWorm2k14
Summary: When John moves to Paradise,he meets the beautiful Bella Davis. Bella is different from other girls. She's kind,sweet,caring and hates shopping or any other major girlie things. She's a tom-boy. All Bella wants is a simple life,no complications. She wants to get good grades,graduate,go to college,fall in love,get married and have kids. But nothing is as simple as that.


**SYKLAR JENKINS AND THE MAD CREW** **VOLUME 1**

 **Birthday Surprises**

''Well darling,aren't you going to open your presents?'' Mum asked me.

''Come on,peanut. Your pizza will be getting cold'' Aunt Leyla told me off. I ripped off the silver wrapping and innside was a notebook and felt tip pens. Mum had gotten me a new purple hoodie,denim jeans, and a new pair off sneakers. I hugged my Aunt Leyla and Mum.

''Thank you so much. I love them'' I said and shoved the notebook and felt tip pens into my schoolbag. Then I heard a trainlike noise. When I turned around there was Luke playing with his trains is my cousin. He is really eccentric. He is nine years old and is a pro at chem. My name is Skyler Jenkins. I'm fifteen and my brother Jake is seventeen. I wished I could be as pretty as the other girls at my school. Like Jasmina or Poppy or even Alicia. Alicia was the prettiest girl in high school. My best friend's name was Tess. Theres twenty eight girls in my year. Tess would be in the top ten and I would be twenty five. I sighed.

''Are we gonna eat this cake or not?!'' Jake complained. I really hated Jake sometimes. He could be such a _jerk!_ Then a letter came through the door. I ran to the door. I had signed up for a musical camp. My talent was the guitar. When I turned six my Dad bought me a wooden silver guitar.

''Of course you'll need lessons and it might be a bit big now but,you'll grow into it'' he had told me.

''A right little rock star you'll be'' Mom had told me. Then when I turned eight Mom and Dad went through a really tough time. Some girl had called the police and said that Dad had broke into her house and assaulted her. He was taken to court and pleaded not guilty. The court let him go but,told him not to go near the woman again. A restraining order. Six months later he was caught by the cops with a prostitute. He was jailed for an assault,an attempted assault and a prostitution. He got six years. He was out now but he didn't dare come near me or Jake. Mum has a different husband now. Tom. He's really fit and strong. Zendaya is his only kid. She doesn't know that though,and never will. Tom treats me and Jake like his kids. We love him and he loves us. I could live if I never seen dad again. The only thing that got me through the years I had to live with Mom and Dad rowing was my music. I wrote songs and sang them and played my guitar. Tess knew everything about me including my biological father. No one else knew that though. Every thought that Tom was my dad and he was. I opened the letter hoping to have been accepted. It wasn't the letter I was hoping it would be.

 _Dearest Skyler,_

 _Its your old dad here. I know I did some wrong things in the past. But I'm hoping we can put that behind us. You and Jake mean the world to me,you know that! At least I hope you do... Your mother has probably filled your heads with rubbish about me. I haven't called because of your mum's boyfriend. Or is he her husband now? It doens't matter. Happy Birthday Sky! Come see me right away! I have a gift for you! Please! My adress is 21 Pine street. Here's a key so you can pop round anytime you'd like. Love lots,_

 _Your dad xoxo_

I held the key in my hand. How much of a fool did he think I was? I shuddered as I remembered the times he'd gone weird on me before and tried to touch my privates. Well I sure as hell wasn't going anywhere near that fat old creep.

''What's that letter? Is it from Tess?'' Mom asked anxiously.

''No,its from Dad'' I told her. She gasped. Jake glared at the letter.

''What does that idiot want?'' he asked his mouth full.

''He wants me to come round to his. He even sent me a key,'' I waved it in the air.

''As if I'd be that stupid.'' Mom snatched the key and letter off of me. She read the letter.

''Right! Thats it! I'm not having him anywhere near you two! Come on Tom! We're going to sort this out once and for all! Leyla watch the kids!'' Mum barked and Tom followed obiediently. I hoped Tom broke his jaw. But I couldn't imagine poor helpless Mum anywhere near Dad.

''Wait!'' I shouted grabbed my coat and ran after Mum and Tom before they drove away.

''I'm coming too'' I panted breathless. Mom didn't look at me once. Tom nodded and I hopped in.

''Me too!'' Jake shouted and jumped in the car. Then he grabbed my hand.

''A big bro's gotta stick by his little sis'' he told me. I smiled. Jake was nearly as strong as Tom. It felt good to have Jake by my side. Like I could do anything. Mom gritted her teeth together as we parked outside Dad's flat. We all got out and knocked on the door. He opened the door.

''Skylar! Wait Jake?! How big you've gotten! Melinda,'' he greeted Mom.

''Tom.''

''Steve'' Tom greeted Dad. Then Dad looked at me.

''I thought I said only you Skylar'' he said in a smug tone.

''I'm not stupid you fat old rapist!'' I screamed at him.

''Get in here now!'' he shouted at me.

''No!'' I shouted back at him. He huffed and tried to grab my arm.

''Don't you dare!'' Jake said in a strong manly voice.

''Whatta you gonna do bout it wimp?'' he said and Jake gave him a full punch in the stomach. Dad fell on the ground.

''I'm calling the police!'' he shouted at Jake.

''Don't bother'' said a calm voice from behind us. A tall police woman stood behind us.

''Someone called about a disturbance'' she informed us.

''That would be me'' said Mom.

''He tried to grab Skylar and assault her,his own daughter. My Jake here shoved him off'' Mum sounded proud of her son. So was I. I hugged Jake.

''Thank you'' I said and my voice broke.

''You're welcome. Just don't get all soppy with me okay?'' he laughed at me. The police woman arrested Dad and put him in the car. Dad glared at me. I glared at him.

''I hate you!'' he screamed at me.

''That makes two of us!'' I shouted at him. Then the car drove away.

''I'm so sorry Skylar! This must be the worst birthday ever! I feel terrible!'' Mom said and burst out in tears. I hugged her.

''Mom don't worry! We still have the rest of the day'' I reminded her.

''Okay'' she sniffled.

''Come on'' said Tom and we all walked to the car. When I got in and closed the door,I felt all the pressure lift off me. There was no fear. I wasn't afraid of Dad. I hated him. I just felt this pressure on my head and this sword dangling over me just waiting to fall. Just then my phone bleeped. It was Tess.

 _OMG! Heard about your Dad! God I hope your OK! I'm at your house. Your Aunt Leyla told me. Are you OK? Did he hurt you? Please reply as I am having a minor heart attack here!_

I laughed. And thought even though I'd be home in five minutes I should text her back.

 _Chillax Tess! I'm fine! We're all fine. Can't say the same for Dad though... You should have seen the punch Jake gave him. He knocked him out! So awesome! Anyway,the cops came and hopefully Dad gets jailed for life! Tell my Aunt Leyla we're OK,won't you?_

In a matter of seconds Tess text me back.

 _Wow! Sounds amazing to have a brother like Jake! Its great to hear your all fine! I've told your Aunt Leyla and she's practically dancing around the room! Now she's doing the twist! Oh god! Don't know if you're in the party mood or not but Jason Foster is having a party at his house tonight! And guess who got invited? Us! I'm telling you! He's got a huge crush on you! Thanks for being so cute that you made the coolest boy in school invite us to a party! His party! Yikes! You in?_

Yeah like it was my looks that made him invite us. A party could be what I need right now...if Mom lets me go. Jason had always waved or said hello to me if he seen me. Once he even stole my book so he could return it to me as an opportunity to ask me out. I turned him down. Ever since then when he'd see me he'd flirt with the nearest girl to him to try to make me jealous. I told Jake about him and he said all I had to do was call Jake and he'd give Jason two black eyes and a runny nose. We both knew that he wasn't lying. It doesn't bother me though. I don't like Jason. I've made that clear but Tess thinks I've gone insane. I honestly don't see the appeal the other girls do. When Tess would use the bathroom at school she told me she heard other girls imagining what he would look like naked. Which I found repulsing and muttered that they were as bad as my Dad.

 _I'm in. Cross your fingers that mom will let me go though..._

In the mood Mom was in right now,I'd be pushing my luck asking could I go to a party. Jake looked over my shoulder.

''A party? I'm in! Who's party?'' he asked me. Good thing that Tom's music was turned up so loud that he couldn't hear us.

''Jason Foster's house'' I told him and he made a disguisted noise.

''No thanks. You like him now? If he touches you at that party I swear I'll-'' I interrupted his death threat.

''I don't like him! And just because you punched Dad doesn't mean you can punch everyone now!,'' I hissed at him. ''And besides his Dad's a jugde and his Mom's a cop! He's got the law on his side! So don't go throwing punches round! And B.T.W,I can handle myself.''

''Sure you can'' he muttered. Jake believed that he was the strongest boy in the school just because he had baby muscles that you could feel and barely see! Honestly! Tess' brother,Michael has more mussels than him!

''I cannot believe that you and Tess are going to blondie's party!'' he whispered.

''Deal with it'' I said firmly and looked out the window. We had finally arrived outside our house. Tess and Leyla stood outside with worried faces. I got out of the car and ran to hug Tess.

''Oh my god! I cannot believe your Dad tried to-'' she didn't finish her sentence.

''I'm okay. We're _all_ okay'' I reassured her.

''Did you ask your Mom about the party?'' she whispered to me.

''No.'' I walked inside and Luke was on the ground mending his trains. He looked up at me.

''Hey,how's the train going?'' I asked him. Luke never talked much. Especially in public. He shrugged.

''Okay'' he murmured. After a while,Tess said goodbye and left.

''What on earth happenned to you Hillary?,'' Aunt Leyla said. ''I swear to god you have the worst taste in men.''

''Shut up!'' Mom shouted back at her. Thats when they _really_ started rowing.

''Right,who's for cake?'' I asked getting up.

''ME!'' shouted Jake and Luke in unison.

''Now look what you've done! The child is serving cake as a distraction!'' shouted Aunt Leyla.

''Me?! You're the one who's screeching like a banshee,for gods' sake!'' Mom shouted back. If there was a screeching competition,Mom would definitely win. Then I heard angry footsteps going up the stairs. Boy,could Aunt Leyla start a row but she would never _ever_ finish it. She would always go off in a sulk.

''Attention seeker'' I muttered under my breath. Then Mom sat on the couch and flicked through the channels on the TV. It was a fairly new TV,not a flat screen,but not bad either. I served the cake and everyone ate happily. Then Jake poked my shoulder.

''What?'' I hissed at him.

''If you're gonna ask Mom about that party,now would be a good time. Trust me'' he said taking another mouthful of cake.

I took a deep breath and went cautiously,''Mommy?'' I always called her 'Mommy' when I wanted something.

''Mom,there's this party at Jason Foster's house and me and Tess really wanted to go. Tess wouldn't go without me so,can I please go? Pretty please?'' I asked in a hopeful tone.

''Jason Foster! The senior? No way,young lady! You are way too young for the likes of him!'' she huffed.

''Mom please! Tess is desperate! Even if I do go,I'll be happy to stay away from him,promise'' I said crossing my heart.

''No'' Mum said firmly. That was always her way of saying,''Enough is enough,'' or ,''End of story.'' I groaned and moaned and then ran up to my bedroom. This was so _unfair_! She said no to me! And on my birthday! She is the one who is always saying I need to mix with kids my own age. Here was my oppurtunity and what does she do? Shut me down. Well,I don't care. I'm going. Even if it means sneaking out...

I waited until everyone was fast asleep and climbed out of bed. I put on my dark blue sweater and my best jeans. Then I brushed my hair and climbed out my window. Jake had once had my room and when he used to sneak out he'd screwed planks of timber hidden underneath the daisy bush that grew up the side of our house. Of course,Mum had thought I would sneak out so she put Buster outside. Buster is Tom's dog. He is trained to attack strangers and if me or Jake tries to sneak out,he starts howling like crazy. I sighed and jumped down. I peeked in Buster's kennel. He was fast asleep. I tiptoed to the pavement on the front side of our house where Tess' car was. Her dad was a very wealthy man so it wasn't insane for a girl who's only fifteen to have a porshe. I climbed in and told her to be as quiet as a mouse turning on the ignition,seeing as I had heard her car from my bedroom. She switched on the ignition but the loud roaring sound coming from the porshe couldn't be helped. She whizzed around the corner before my parents could come and drag me back inside. I had never been to Jason Foster's house before but it wasn't a shock to arrive outside a big posh fancy house.

''That's dead posh. Do you think we'll look the part?'' asked Tess.

''I think that we'll be OK'' I said reassuringly but I couldn't manage to reassure myself. I looked at Tess. She wore her silver sparkly disco dress. She looked as if she was a movie star about to walk on the red carpet. I looked down at myself. I looked as if it was going to the ice-cream parlour down the street. Still,it didn't matter. Or did it? Now I was starting to feel a little scared. The house seemed to be jam packed with seniors. Were we the only juniors here? Just at the exact second I was thinking that, Chloe Nada came rushing over to us.

''Skyler! Tess! I am so glad you both came! I was beginning to think I was the only junior here! What a relief!'' she said and grabbed Tess and me. She dragged us over to the dance floor and started dancing like she was on drugs. Chloe,I mean. Tess,thinking it totally idiotic,went off and left me suddeney surrounded by a bunch of seniors.

''Hey! Come over here,baby girl'' said one guy.

''No,she wants to come with me'' said another.

I just said,''Actually,I'm here with my boyfriend. Yeah,big tall strong boyfriend.'' When I said that,they all seemed to disappear. Ha! That showed them freaks! Then there was a tugging on my arm. I was about to whack them one when I turned around and realized who it was. Kenneth Brickman. Kenneth and me have been friends for as long as I can remember but he had moved away three years ago. We still skyped each other but it wasn't the same. I used to secretly have a crush on him.

''Hey Skyler. Happy birthday'' he said and handed me a square shaped present.

''Oh,Kenneth. You didn't have to'' I trailed off. He shrugged.

''I know but I wanted to'' he said.

I stared at the box and tugged his arm,''Come on.'' I could see his eyes widen.

''To find somewhere to sit'' I said ressuring him. We found an abandonned couch to sit on as I opened my present. It was a decorated photo frame that said _best friends_ and had a picture of me and Kenneth inside. I literally through my arms around him and cryed softly.

''Thank you so much. It's beautiful. I just love it'' I said. He got a tissue out of his pocket and wiped my tears.

''When did you get back? And how are you here,at the exact same party as me?'' I asked him. ''Well,''he said getting up and walking around. And that was when I noticed it. His shoulders. They were wide. Wider than Jake's and almost as wide as them WWE wrestlers you see on TV. ''I knew you're birthday was coming up and I wanted to surprise you. So I called Jake and asked him were you home and he said you'd be going to Jason Foster's party tonight-'' he stopped and looked at me.

''Since when do you have a thing for that douchebag?'' he asked frowning.

''I don't'' I grumbled.

''Anyway,so I thought I'd meet you here. Surprise!'' he laughed making me laugh. I thought back to when we were kids. Mom always said we were inseperable. I got up and hugged him tightly.

''Don't you dare leave me again'' I whispered.

''Never'' he whispered back which made me automatically jerk my head back to look at him.

''You mean it? You're staying?'' I asked in an astonished tone.

''I'm staying'' he said and that was when I felt something go around my waist. His arm? He pulled me back into a bear hug,almost crushing me.

''Um...Kenneth? Can't...breath'' I said as he released me and,to my disappointment,released his grip around my waist.

''Sorry. I guess I'm not the wimpy little kid I used to be'' he laughed.

''Yeah,wow! What did you do in New York? Join WWE?'' I joked.

He laughed,''I guess so.'' And then we hugged again and when we were about to loosen our grip on each other our lips met and we made out for hours and hours. Or at least that's how it SHOULD have gone. But oh no. Not Kenneth. I was looking over at a group of guys,thinking how cute they were when,I recognized one brown haired guy.

''Kenneth?'' I called and he turned around.

''Uh,hi'' he said completely dazed but he walked over to me anyway.

''You don't know me do you?'' I asked. He shook his head.

''Skyler Jenkins? Three years ago? Best friend?'' I asked in a sarcastic tone because I was really hurt that he didn't remember me.

''Oh yeah! Hey! How are you?'' he said and looked me up and down as if I was a fraud. So I stuck out my arm and pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to show him our matching scars. One Hallowe'en we were watching _Practical Magic_ and we got the idea to do the 'blood to blood' thing. When we did,our Moms thought we were both trying to commit suicide. But we explained it was only an innocent scar.

''Wow. I always wondered how I got that scar'' he said in an uninterested tone.

''Are you gonna tell me how and why you're back?'' I asked.

''I would but I'm kind of busy,maybe some other time'' he said and walked away. I felt tears pricking in my eyes. This wasn't the Kenneth Brickman that was my best friend since forever. This was a mean man that didn't care who he hurt. I ran to the bathroom,locked the door, and cried. I hadn't seen nor heard from him in three years and this is how he says 'hello'? He didn't even remember my birthday! I wiped my red squinty eyes and went to find Tess. She was making out with some guy in a corner. I pulled her arm hard. She let out a little shriek.

''We're leaving'' I said and dragged her out to the car. When we got in the car,she demanded to know what had happened. I just shook my head and then I started crying. I told her everything about Kenneth Brickman (whom she didn't even know existed) and how he acted towards me. How totally clueless and rude he was and how that wasn't like him. She patted my back sympatheticallly and drove me home. When we arrived outside my house,all the lights were on. I swalloed. I was definitely in for it this time. Tess said I could spend the night at her's but I said no. That I was the one who snuck out,so now I had to face the music. When I said goodbye to Tess and went inside,Mom and Jake stood in the hallway.

''What happened? Was it that Foster kid? I swear I'll kill him...'' Jake trailed off.

''No. It wasn't Jason. It was Kenneth.'' Jake looked shocked.

''Kenneth Brickman? Did he hurt you? Just tell me because if so...'' Jake trailed off again. I was tempted setting Jake loose on Kenneth but after seeing how wide Kenneth was in the shoulders,I decided not to.

''Oh honey!'' Mom said reaching for me sympathetically. That's when I started crying.

''H-he was s-such a j-jerk to me'' I stammered.

''I know. It's OK. It will all be OK. I'm sure he didn't mean to be mean to you. He'll call the minute he figures out he upset you. I just know it'' she murmured. Mom brought me up to my room and I told her about what he had said to me.

''Boys! Sometimes they can really be pigs!'' Mom said in a stern voice.

''Hey!'' Jake said leaning against my doorway.

''Not you,love. I meant boys like,well,like Kenneth and that Jason Foster'' said Mom. I could see the headlines. 'Year eight girl dissed by year ten boy.' Kenneth was always the kind sweet shy and sensitive type. New York must have really rubbed off on him. I really hope he isn't back for good and if so,I hope he doesn't go to my school.

North Dakota High School

Ah,NDHS. Where to start. Oh yeah! The school is literally filled with sex addicts and alcoholics. Sometimes I really hated school,other times I really liked school. Why do we even need school anyway? We should be allowed to choosed wether we want to go to school or not. It is our life after all. But anyway,as usual,Tess came to pick me up for school. My eyes were sore and red after all the crying last night. I took one look ate myself in the mirror and I was utterly disgusted. It's pathetic to let a guy get to me this much! Anyway,so I threw on my white blouse and jeans,brushed my hair and ran out the door. Not forgetting to pick up my school bag of course. Jake came with us as well,which was incredibly unusual of him. He and Tess rarely talked but this morning they talked for America. I never heard two people who had absolutely nothing in common talk this length. Sure enough when we arrived at school,there was Kenneth Brickman in a little group of guys like last night. He must have seen me getting out of the car because he sprinted over to me.

''Hey,'' he smiled. ''How come you left the party last night?'' I shrugged.

''I guess I didn't want to embarass you infront of all your pals'' I said and started walking away.

''Skyler,wait'' he said and put his hand on my shoulder.

''Get off!'' I said and shoved his hand off.

''WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GET OFF OF HER!'' I heard Jake bellow. Uh-oh.

''Jake,don't He's not worth it!'' I said as Jake tried to hit Kenneth.

''Jake! It's OK! Calm down!'' I shouted. He huffed and walked away.

''Boy,he got more aggressive. And what's with you? I wasn't embarassed,Skyler'' he said as he rubbed his jaw. Jake must've punched him. Good.

''Huh,really? Could've fooled me. And by the way,there's nothing wrong with me. I'm not the jerk'' I said and started walking away again. I expected him to follow but he didn't. I literally ran to English class in fear of the teacher's rath. I was five minutes late. I managed to get a seat near Tess at least.

 _Skyler? You OK? What happened outside between Kenneth and your brother? Did they fight? What happened?-T_

Nothing happened major happened-S

 _Skyler I have been your friend for three years. I think I know your brother a little better than that-T_

Kenneth tried to talk to me but I walked away. When he put his hands on my shoulder,I shouted at him and Jake came over and hit Kenneth. No major fight though. No got in trouble,no one died-S

 _What did Kenneth say to you?-T_

He wanted to know why I left the party and I said I didn't wanna embarass him and he said he wasn't embarassed. Then he asked what was up with ME! LIKE HE WAS THE VICTIM! So I just said nothing's wrong with me and I'm not the jerk. Then I walked away. Satisfied?-S

 _Sure,I'm satisfied. So...do you think maybe there's a possibility he likes you and was just trying to act cool infront of you?-T_

How many romance novels have you been reading Tess? That is SO not how you impress a girl. Especially a girl like me. Besides,he's a big-shot now. He's a Jasmina-type guy. He's changed and so have I. He doesn't like me and I don't like him. End of conversation before kills us-S

God. What has Tess been smoking? Kenneth does not like me. Not in a million years. Tall brunettes aren't exactly a strong guy's type. Unless of course,your Jasmina. Jasmina was the meanest richest girl in NDHS. Oh who am I kidding? She's the meanest richest girl in AMERICA! When English class ended,I fought the rush of kids in the hall way to my Biology class. I went in and took a seat at an empty table. I always liked being on my own in Biology because I am a pro at it. I'm not bragging,it's a fact. Even Tess said so. So anyway I was fiddling around with my pen when someone sat beside me. When I looked up there was Kenneth. I sighed.

''What,are you my stalker now?'' I asked him.

''No. I wanted to apologize for being a jerk to you. And for being clueless. So I thought what better way than become your Biology partner'' he grinned.

''Uh huh. I see. Well I hope you can keep up'' I said and smiled.

''Oh I don't think that'll be a problem'' he smirked.

''We'll see.'' It actually _was_ a problem for him. He didn't understand it at all. To my delight,I was the smart person for once.

''Jeez,this is hard. Your brain must really have enhanced since I left''he teased.

''Oh,haha'' I said sarcastically. We had finished our project well before everyone else.

''So Kenneth. You've been working out'' I said pointing at his muscles.

''Oh this? It's nothing. I just helped my dad out alot'' he smiled. This smile wasn't like any other ordinary smile. This was a dazzling smile where you could really appreciate his peat brown eyes and his dark hair. I blinked a few times before I could recover myself.

''What?'' he asked me baffled.

''Nothing'' I said quickly and looked down.

''So are you free after school?'' he asked me. I looked up at him. I couldn't quite believe it.

''Um yeah'' I said blinking a few times.

''Maybe you could come over and help me with my biology homework,if that's OK with you?'' he said and looked me straight in the eye as he was talking.

''Sure. I think I'm free. Where do you live?'' I asked and he wrote down his adress and HIS NUMBER. I thanked him. Then the bell rang as class was over. Kenneth walked me to my locker telling me all about New York but he never once mentioned any girlfriends. Maybe he didn't have any or maybe he didn't feel comfortable talking about them. I know I wouldn't like to talk to a guy about my ex's. We never ever ever talked about my Dad. Like ever,not when we were best friends and definitely not now.

''So you'll come tonight right?'' he asked me.

''Sure. I said I would'' I said.

''Great! I'll save you a seat at lunch!'' he said and ran to his next class. My class was only down the hall. I groaned. German. WHY DO WE NEED TO LEARN GERMAN IF THIS IS THE U.S.A AND WE HAVE NO INTENTIONS TO GO TO GERMANY? Stupid school curriculum. Even though I really hate german,time flew. I was walking to the cafetaria when I bumped into Tess and she said she seen me talking to Kenneth and,of course,wanted to know all the details. I told her everything,including how he wanted me to come over later to help him with his biology homework. She giggled non-stop when I told her the last bit.

''What?'' I demanded.

''Skyler you are so dense! It's a date,you idiot!'' she giggled again.

''No it's not. If it was a date he would have said'' I told her.

''Unless he's shy!'' she said. That's when Kenneth started calling me.

''Skyler! Hey,Skyler! Over here!'' he called. I looked around and seen him standing on a table and waving like a maniac. I waved back to let him know I seen him.

''You coming with?'' I asked Tess but she had disappeared. Some friend. That's when I seen her at Jake's table. With Jake's arm around her. And then Jake bent his head down and kissed her. This wasn't a friendly kiss. It was a I-want-to-get-in-your-pants-kiss. I felt myself boiling with both rage and disgust. Kenneth had come over to me then.

''Hey,you wanna sit with me?'' he asked.

''Gimme a sec'' I said and went over to Jake's table where he and Tess were making out. I brought my fist down hard on the table,startling the two love birds.

''OH I'M SORRY! AM I INTERRUPTING SOMETHING?!'' I bellowed.

''Skyler! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to sit with Kenneth...'' Tess said getting up.

''Yeah and I thought you were my best friend,'' I said and looked at Jake.

''I also thought you were my brother.''

''I am'' Jake said and I could see tears pricking in his eyes. A rare sight.

''Not anymore'' I said coldly and walked off to join Kenneth.

''What happenned over there?'' asked Kenneth.

''Oh you know,my best friend and brother making out'' I said cold and flat.

''That's rough,'' said one of Kenneth's friends.

''My sister used to be sleeping with my friends. Then when I caught her out,she just made up a bunch of lies.''

''I'm sorry'' I said sympathetically.

''It's OK,now. She's three years older than me so she's away in college''said one of Kenneth's friends.

''So,Skyler,'' said another of Kenneth's friends. ''I hear you and my boy here are going out.'' Which made Kenneth start choking on whatever food he was eating. So I had to pound him in the back a couple of times.

''Uh,yeah. We are'' Kenneth said. My mouth fell open in shock.

''Well why don't you kiss her?'' Kenneth's friend smirked. That's when Kenneth put his arm around my waist and put his lips to mine. It wasn't a fake kiss. And it sure as hell wasn't a fake tingly feeling inside. I wrapped my arms around Kenneth's neck and we moved to French kissing. After a few minutes we stopped and all of Kenneth's friends whistled and congratulated him. Kenneth and I just kept staring into each other's eyes. That was my first kiss. My first ever kiss AND my first ever FRENCH kiss. The bell rang and all of Kenneth's friends got up and started to leave while we were still staring at each other.

''Um,we'd better get to class'' I said and got up. He didn't respond.

''Kenneth!'' I said and he got up.

''Skyler. There's,uh,something I need to tell you. I...like you. I _really_ like you'' he said and took both of my hands in his.

''I really like you too'' I said and smiled. He too smiled and bent down to kiss me. I may be tall but Kenneth is way taller. Anyway,when the cafetaria was empty,we were still there making out.

''You know,'' I said breatless. ''We don't have to stay in school. We could ditch.''

''Mmm...don't tempt me'' he said and started walking me to class even though he was much later than me. I kissed him goobye and went into my Math class.

''And where do you think you are going,Ms. Jenkins?'' Mr. Neary bellowed.

''Um...to my seat'' I said and headed for the seat next to Chloe Nada. There was a laughing noise in the room to my response.

''Humph! The next time your over five minutes late,detention!'' Mr. Neary bellowed.

 _Hi Skyler! It's so weird having you sit next to me! You usually sit beside Tess. Are you two having a fight?-Chloe_

I don't particulary want to talk about her right now,Chloe-S

 _OK-Chloe_

I couldn't stop thinking about Kenneth all through Maths. My heart still thudding, _Kenn-eth_ ,after our kiss. I knew that Jake and Tess had probably seen our kiss in the cafetaria (the one infront of his friends,not the one when the cafetaria was empty) but I didn't care. He had betrayed me and besides,it's not like Kenneth is _his_ best friend. When Math was over I gathered my things ready to leave school. That's when Kenneth was there waiting for me in the hallway. When he seen me,he opened his arms. I willing ran into them and we started kissing again. It was like how Edward Cullen had described drinking human blood in _Twilight_. It was almost impossibe to stop. Kissing Kenneth,I mean. So we walked outside,hand in hand,when I realized that Tess was always the one to bring me home.

''Kenneth,could you give me a ride,please?'' I pleaded.

''Sure'' he said and towed me to his car. It was a red ford. The old kind,the kind that they didn't sell nowadays. When Kenneth arrived outside of my house he insisted on coming in to say ''hi'' to everyone. As we went inside we heard shouting.

''That'll be Aunt Leyla and Mom having another row'' I said walking into the kitchen to see what was going on. Yep,as usual,they were rowing.

''Well,I told him he could eat it!'' screeched Aunt Leyla.

''THIS IS MY HOUSE! YOU ASK ME BEFORE YOU GO DIGGING IN THE FRIDGE AGAIN!'' screamed Mom.

''Excuse me!Who pays a third of the bills here!'' shouted Aunt Leyla.

''Ahem!'' I said fake coughing to get their attention.

''What is it now Skyler? Who's this then? A new boyfriend?'' Aunt Leyla asked.

''Um...'' I trailed off. I didn't know what Kenneth would like me to say but he seemed to have answered for himself.

''Yeah. I'm Kenneth Brickman,remember? I used to almost always hang out with Sky'' he said and smiled.

''Oh yes! How are you dear? How was the NY?'' Mom asked and winked at me in approval of my choice of boyfriend.

''Great! I loved it there,although,'' he said looking at me.

''I think I'm gonna like it here even more.'' I laughed along with Aunt Leyla and Mom. Then Luke was shouting for Aunt Leyla and Mom.

''Sorry dear,duty calls'' said Aunt Leyla as she rushed off to tend to Luke.

''Well,Kenneth. What a splendid young man you've become. I hope to see you again very soon'' said Mom rushing off.

''Now we're alone...'' I said wrapping my arms around Kenneth and bringing my face closer to his. We started out kissing normally and ended up frenching. We stopped because Jake had come into the room.

''YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!'' he shouted.

''We're very serious actually'' said Kenneth.

''I wasn't talking to you! Skyler how could you be so stupid? He's just gonna play you!'' shouted Jake.

''Yeah? Well so's Tess'' I said and pulled Kenneth outside.

''Where are we going?'' he asked me.

''Um...I don't know. I just had to get out of there. Sometimes I really hate Jake...'' I said.

''Hey,it's gonna be OK,Sky. You're a good person. You don't hate,you just...don't agree'' he said.

''I wish you were right'' I said and buried my head into his chest. I didn't care who saw us. We were an item now. It's OK for me to bury my head into my boyfriend's neck because,well,he's my boyfriend.

''I'd better get going. Hey,you're still coming over later right?'' Kenneth asked me.

''Definitely'' I said and kissed him goodbye. He drove off in his old ford. I went inside to meet Jake's cold glare.

''So this is how it's gonna be,is it? Not talking all because I like Tess'' he said.

''No! You don't like Tess! You never did! You're just using her! You're going through some sorta phase,I don't know! Besides,you're two years older than her! Look,Jake. It's my sister-hood or her. Take your pick'' I said and ran upstairs. Had I really said that? I'd given my brother an ultimatum between me and my best friend. I suddenley got a vision of how it would be like if that were me and Kenneth. Jake telling me to choose between him and Kenneth. It seemed like an impossible decision but really,it was obvious. I had to apologize to Jake. I didn't mean what I said. It was obnoxious and rude of me and I truly didn't mean it. Oh,how I hope he doesn't hate me. When I went downstairs I heard quiet sobs in the kitchen.

''I know,baby,but s-she's my s-sister. I'm s-so s-sorry. We have to b-break up,Tess. I r-really like you but a bro's gotta s-stick by his s-sis'' Jake stammered. I opened the kitchen door.

''Jake?'' I asked. He slammed the phone and wiped his face.

''I hope you're happy. I just broke up with Tess'' he said and tried to shove past me.

''Wait! Please? I need to talk to you'' I said.

''What? You want me to choose between you and Mom now?'' he asked sarcastically.

''No. I don't want you to choose between _anyone_. I know I said I did but,that was before I realized what it would feel like if you'd asked me to choose between you and Kenneth. I am sorry. I know how much you must care about Tess so...call her. Actually better yet, _I'll_ call her. I need to apologize. Put things right. Are we OK?'' I said.

''We're great!,'' he said taking me into a big bear hug. ''Thank you so much!'' I laughed. I took out my phone and dialed Tess' number.

Tess: Jake?

Me: No,Tess. It's me. Skyler.

Tess: Oh Skyler! I am so sorry! I never ever meant for you to find out about me and Jake like that! Although,now I suppose there is no me and Jake (sniffle)

Me: That's not entirley true.

Tess: What-what do you mean?

Me: Jake only broke up with you because I made him choose. Now I know how it would feel. I forgave him and now I'm apologizing. I am. Tess,I am sorry. I didn't realize you two were _that_ serious (Jake rolls his eyes. I stick out my tongue at him)

Tess: It's OK. I forgive you. I am so glad we're friends again but...do you mind if I talk to Jake for abit?

Me: (Laughs) Sure.

Tess: Thanks. Bye.

Me: Bye.

I handed the phone to an anxious Jake. It was going to take some getting used to. The whole,lovey dovey stuff,I mean.

''I love you more'' Jake cooed into the phone.

''No,you hang up first'' he cooed.

''You two are killing me with cuteness here'' I said and Jake looked wearily in my direction.

''I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Yeesh!'' I said and went upstairs to get ready for going to Kenneth's house. I picked my white blouse and light blue denim jeans with my ugg boots. I then quickly brushed my hair and ran downstairs...and straight into Jake.

''Hey! Watch it! Oh...I see. You going on a date with lover boy?'' he said.

''If helping him with his biology homework counts,then yes'' I said and grabbed my phone out of his hand.

''I see you've finished cooing into the phone like a toddler'' I said.

''Whatever!'' he said and walked into the living room. I laughed and walked out the door. Finally,after fiftenn minutes of searching,I found Kenneth's house. I rang the door and I was surprised when I saw a girl open the door. The same age as me,brunette,small,skinny,more attractive than me.

''Hello?'' she asked me.

''Hi. I'm Skyler,Kenneth's girlfriend'' I said. ''No,'' she persisted. '' _I'm_ Kenneth's girlfriend,Alisha.'' I felt like someone had punched my stomach REALLY hard. Then Kenneth came to the door.

''Skyler...this isn't what it looks like. I swear-'' he said. I wasn't listening. I had already began to run home,bawling my eyes out. When I reached home,I ran inside and slammed the front door. Then I ran upstairs to my bedroom and threw myself on my bed.

''Skyler? What happened?'' Jake asked bewildered.

''He cheated on me!'' I sobbed.


End file.
